All The Colours of The Rainbow
by Lianas
Summary: It's funny that when you're falling down in a never ending depressing spiral that even your very best & only friend can't seem to help you out from, that a beautiful stranger can pull you right back up to the surface… & then drop you down again. BxE AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Summary:** Isabella Marie Swan is the one who is always invisible, who's ingnored. She isn't popular, beautiful or have loads of friends and endless guys who want her.That's more like her sister.Everyone, including her own very mother picks Kelly over her, it's like she doesn't exist. She is the 'ugly duckling' of the Swan family as her sister calls her. She only has one friend, and the only boyfriend she ever had led to heartbreak. Now shes just a person who is empty and sad._

_S__he knows she's not pretty enough, not smart enough, just not enough for anyone. She's been told this all her life, and now she believes it. It's funny that when you're falling down in a never-ending spiral, that even your best friend can't seem tolifeyou out from. A beautiful stranger canpull you right back up and then drop you right back down again. Can she pick up the pieces before it's too late? BxE AU_

**Chapter One**

Cars passed noisily, sloshing through the rain to get home quickly as I waited by the curb. The rain was falling down heavily and I had no umbrella, no coat and a little, thin jacket on with wet, soaking jeans. The grey clouds had settled in causing Seattle to be splashed with the same grey tones. The rain was soaking through my jacket and I pulled my arms around myself as I started to shiver involuntarily. 

I was waiting for Kelly to come pick me up. Again. 

I kind of knew she wasn't going to show but I could wish couldn't I? Wish that I was good enough and pretty enough for my sister to not look down at me. To not hate me. 

I wished the same thing from my mother, she always loved the blue eyed, blonde girl who was perfect and beautiful in every way. While I was the complete opposite of her. They never cared for me. So why would they start now?

And I was still deluded into thinking that for once, my sister would actually care and apologise for having to pick me up. But of course, I was wrong. 

I was still waiting an hour and a half later before my hopes got crushed...again. I don't know why I actualy believed that she would come, she never picked me up from work. She got a new fancy mercedes whilst I got money for the bus from my mother.

You see, I inherited my mother's natural hair colour with brown eyes to match. My mother's matching platinum blonde hair to Kelly's natural blonde hair and thier fake plastic nails fit perfectly together, whilst I was the outcast, the...'ugly duckling' as my sister called me. It hurt to always be isolated from my family. Like I didn't belong there. 

I smiled sadly and my tears mixed in with the rain which had gotten even heavier by now. 

A few minutes of my silent tears passed and suddenly I didn't feel the rain falling on me anymore, but I could still see it splashing against my feet. 

So I looked up. 

An umbrella rested over my head and my eyes trailed from the holder's hand to his face. 

If there was a god out there, he was punishing me. 

This man was heaven-sent and completely beautiful. He was like some forgotten demi-god, with his chiseled face, and thin pink lips, to his stunning green eyes to his reddish brown hair. 

And he was obviously waiting for Kelly or wanting her phone number. Guys only paid enough attention to me to realise I was her sister and that he could weasel information such as her phone number or dorm number out of me.

He was about to open his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"Kelly's not here." I said and looked away, focusing on the little tiny raindrops dripping off the edge of the black umbrella. The shivers had become more violent and my teeth chattered a little bit. My hair was dripping wet and possibly clinging to my head. 

After a minor pause he spoke in the most angelic voice, "Who's Kelly?"

I threw my head back and laughed but it sounded more like a deranged lunatic laugh. "You're kidding me, right?"

His eyebrows knitted close together and he looked very confused. "No. I was just wondering if you wanted a ride home, seeing as it's pouring down, your soaking wet and you look like your going to catch a very bad cold or at least hypothermia."

My face became very serious and then I tore his gaze away from mine againand I let out a small sigh. "Who put you up to this, hmm? Offering me a ride home, pretending that you care so that you can get close to me so that you can get close to Kelly. I know your game, it's happened before. Just...just go." I whispered the last part.

No one was interested in me, it was always Kelly this, or Kelly that and even if they weren't interested in Kelly beforehand, as soon as they met her they just ditched me to hang around off Kelly's arm.

I was just the ugly duckling of the family. I didn't have many friends, I wasn't very social, my mother loves my sister more than she does me and to top it all off I'm just ugly. My mother has told me plenty of times to be more like Kelly, my sister has told me nearly every single day of my life that I was a useless and ugly toad. 

My stepfather didn't even care about me or the comments my sister and mother said to my face.

None of my family cared. I felt a stinging sensation in my stomach as I finally admitted the truth.

"I wasn't sent by anyone." He spoke. 

"Of course you weren't. Is this some way for Kelly to get a joke out of me again? Have a little fun pulling my strings? Is that it?"

"No."

His face seemed to grow angrier everytime I accused him of things. Such as, using me to get to Kelly, ditching me, pretending to like me, all the accusations led back to Kelly.

"Then what do you want?" I half-whispered, half-shouted at him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I wanted to come over here because I wanted to give a ride to someone who looked like a drowned rat, and NO, I didn't do it because it was funny to watch your reaction or to get closer to this Kelly person, I did it because I thought you might have wanted a ride and so that you wouldn't catch hypothermia, to generally be kind and then when I got closer to you I got all nervous because I thought that you were beautiful. There I said it. Now you obviously don't want me around here so I'm...I'm just going to go."

He shook his head and then turned around, walked away to his car, taking his umbrella with him.His car was about halfway down theroad and he had to walk for a good three minutes to reach it. It was right outside of the coffee shop where I worked. All the time I waswatching him silently as he slowly got into his shiny silver volvo and sped off.

In all my shock and anger at myself, I didn't even realise the rain had gone.

-:-

An: So, did you like it? Or was it just boring? 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow guys and girlys, I'm incredibly shocked to see that I had over 51 hits and 8 reviews. On my first fanfiction too, wow. I feel so happy. That's why I'm writing again today because all your reviews inspired me so **this chapter is dedicated to the people that reviewed:**

_chinmayee_

_THEKOOKS_

_pain0panic_

_nobodyparticular_

_UnapologeticXApathy_

_EmollyAbused_

_Quiet and Invisible _

_EdwardsMyHero_

**I have a basic plot line, but this may change, so the summary may change with it. **

So thank you, and please enjoy, read, and review this chapter!

**Chapter Two**

So someone thought that _I_ was beautiful. _Me? _Ha. They're either a. deluded, apschyo or blind, b. saying it as a joke or c. never met my sister. I was going for all three. 

Who would think that _I _was beautiful? I knew I wasn't, so what's the point in deluding myself into thinking that too? Kelly was thepopular one, the head cheerleader at high school,who was beautiful and got every and any boythat she saw or wanted in the palm of her handsand who got a cheerleading scholarship tothe same college I had toactually get goodgrades to get into.

I was invisible to everyone except my best friend, and I don't even know why she hung around with me. 

Alice Brandon, beautiful, desired and incredibly hyper. She would normally be the type who would hang around with Kelly, and she had met Kelly plenty of times andshe claimed her to be a complete bitch whichhad a massive tree trunk shoved up her ass,and then claimed the stickup her butt stage was way gone. 

I remember when I first met Alice, she is my roommate in this collegeand she actually liked me for some reason that I couldn't think of. 

I forgot I was just standing on the side of the road again, not having moved an inch since thebeautiful demi-god had left.A carpulled up beside me. It wasn't Kelly three hours late, but in fact Alice. 

"Hey, thought you could use a ride home, I just got off of work, hey do you wanna go out tonight! It'll be so much fun! We could go to that new club which has just opened! And I could give you a makeover and everything! You know, if you stop hiding yourself behind that hair and those baggy clothes people can actually see that your pretty." I almost snorted as I got into the car.

Alice seeing my face said, "Okay, you've pushed my limits, I'm going to do what I want to do, I'm not going to have any more resistance from you otherwise I'll give all your books away to charity!" 

"Fine!" I huffed. 

I half knew she wouldn't do what she said she would do,but I still had my doubts.Alice was usually stubborn and had a spectacular style taste. She was always reading style magazines and usually thought of her own trends. She knew what was hot before it became into the trend, it was kind of half scary, half 'that's how Alice works', it was as if she knew about everything before it happened. 

"Yes!" She squealed and then gave an evil smile. "Shopping time!"

"What? Alice, no!" 

"No moaning, otherwise those books are going into charity bags as soon as we get to the dorm." 

My eyes widened, she wouldn't actually do that...would she? 

"Oh yes I would." She said as if she read my mind.

We drove to the mall and she practically had to drag me in there. She was about to drag me into the expensive clothing shops when I put my foot down. "We are _not _going in there. I can't afford it and you know it. So let's just go home, relax and watch a good movie, okay?" 

Alice waved it off with a flick of her hand and a roll of her eyes, "P-lease," Making the word tun into two syllables. "We both know that I'm rich, and that I'm a shopaholic, and that all these shops down here have no baggy clothes. That's why you really don't want to go in here." I was about to open my mouth when she cut me off. "No buts! Another protest or complaint about me buying you stuff and them books _will _go to charity _and _any other books you buy from now on, understand?" I nodded my head. "Good. You'll thank me later for this."

After outfit after outfit she piled onto my hands and forced to try on, I still felt that even though they weren't baggy, I still felt ugly and that I wasn't tall enough, standing at a measly 5"4'. After checking my appearance for theumpteenth time, Alice just screeched,"Oh god, stop comparing yourself to Kelly! You're the beautiful one, you're the beautiful Swan Bella! And she _knows_ it, and that's why she makes you feel negative about your appearance so you won't show your beauty, just because she's fake doesn't mean you have to be. You're beautiful Bells, and it's about time you feel that way and stop hiding it. Your sister's pretty, but my god she's nothing compared to you! She's a plastic barbie, where you've got natural beauty! You shouldn't be comparing yourself to Kelly, Kelly should be comparing herself to_ you_!"

I felt tears pricking at my eyes, and even though Alice's words made me feel a little better, her words didn't take any effect on my appearance or ego. "Thank you." 

"Now, go back in there, hand me all these outfits and I'll pay for it and no 'But-', or 'I'll pay you back later', I'm paying and that's final."

I did as I was told and we went from shop to shop until I was about ready to die on my feet. 

I wanted to complain to Alice millions of times, but everytime I opened my mouth, I could see my precious books piled in bags and being sold at the local charity shop and every other book after that would have the same fate. So I never said anything. Alice knew where to hit me when she wanted me to do something that I didn't want to do. 

Alice had basically reinvented a whole new wardrobe for me.

Alice forced me into this hairdressingplace andspoke to the hairdresser about cutting my hair this way and that. 

"Disagree with me and your favourite movies go too." She whispered. "It'sfor your own good Bella. Youneed to stop hiding behind this long and lanky hair and get some morevolume into it." 

I hat to smile as I saw the results. My hair just a little over shoulder-length and had bangs and layers to go with it. It looked nice on me, but it also stopped me from pulling my hair around my face to hide from the world.

We went into a shop and eventually me and Alice just ended up having a clothes competition, who could find and put on the most ridiculous outfit, and other stupid things, and I finally let my hair down for once. After we were pushed out of the shop she said, "And that's why I love you Bells, because when you're yourself, you're funny, sweet, kind and not to mention fun." Her eyes lit up and her eyebrows rose, all you needed was a lightbulb on top of her head to go with her, 'I just realised something' look."You know there's only one way to give your ego a boost, and thats to date a guy! I know _the _perfect guy for you, he's shy, definetly cute and doesn't date! He's even turned _Kelly_ down!"

Before she could go on any longer..."One, if he turned down Kelly, he'll turn down me and two, he doesn't date and three, what if I don't want to date him?" 

"Oh nonsense," There goes that flick of the wrist when she dismisses something, "You're perfect for each other! You're both smart, he's cute, he's studying to become a doctor, I've known him since high school and he's Jasper's best friend!"Alice was nearly jumping up and down with excitement from all her ideas.

"Alice, I thought Emmett was your boyfriend's best friend? And this is not going to work. Come on Alice, who would _want_ to date me? Let alone the fact that set-ups never work."

"A little faith here wouldn't go a miss." 

"I don't want to Alice, you and I both know it's just going to end with me getting heartbroken and my already non-existant ego will just disappear into thin air. He'll choose Kelly over me, they always choose Kelly."

"Just because _one_ boy-"

"One boy? How about every guy I come to like as a friend or meet, Kelly gets thier claws into them and I never hear from them again? Do you know what it's _like_ to be second best at everything Alice? My own mother chose her over me, I don't even know my father. Every _single_ guy likes her better than me, all my old friends liked her better than me, everyone loved her, and everyone just saw me as 'Kelly's little sister' or a nobody, an invisible, someone who couldn't compare to her. Do you know what _that's_ like? How I wake up everyday wishing that I was that much taller, skinnier and prettier? How I want parents who love me as much as they do her or how your parents are both rich and love you too? Alice, you're the only real friend I've had. Everyone just used me to get to Kelly, how will I know that anyone else will do the same?"

I felt the tears slide down my cheek and I felt like chocking. I had never admitted that to anyone, so why now? Because Alice wouldn't choose Kelly over me, she loved me for me. 

I felt her small arms hug me and hold me as I started to sob and she whispered calm words into my ear. Once I was calm enough she phoned Jasper to help her out with the bags. 

Her dainty hands wiped away my tear marks as I heard Jasper approach and say curiously, "Alice?" 

"Kelly." The one word said it all. 

I turned my head to hisand saw him nod."I brang Edward too, seeing as we were just heading out when you called." 

"You okay?" Jasper asked me. 

"I'm fine." I said wiping my eyes a little more. "Just fine and dandy really." I said in a fake voice. 

I heard a small chuckle come from my other side and I turned my head, my eyes grew wide and his chuckle immediately stopped. I was looking into the same green eyes I had seen earlier today. 

-:-

An: So... hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring. I sure hope it wasn't. 

Please review, because it makes my rainy day, go away.


	3. Chapter 3

Characters I may warn you now, are a tad OOC because obviously, I'm not Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Three**

His electric green eyes met my dull, brown ones. His mouth hung open just the tiniest of a fraction, possibly shocked to see that it was me. 

Before he or I had a chance to say anything however, I heard Alice whisper distractedly, "Not here, not now." 

She grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me towards the nearest shop with Jasper and Edward curiously following us. 

"Alice, what?" I still let her drag me, because knowing Alice she always knows whens something is going to go down. 

"Jasper, Edward can you go grab us two something to eat?" Seeing the looks on thier surprised faces that she was dragging me away with no explanation except to go get us some food. "_Now._" 

They soon scurried off to not face the wrath of the terrifying pixie. Alice still had her hold tightened on her arm and then continued her way to the oppisite direction of the foor court. 

"Kelly is coming this way, and if we don't move she'll just make things worse for you and I know you don't want Jasper and Edward there to huiliate you further and all that I've been trying to do for the last few hours would be in vain. So come on, before she-"

But it was already too late of a warning, a shrill voice rang out above everyone else's noise, "Isabella!" 

I turned sadly to face her. 

"Hi Kelly."

"Hi _loser_." Two nasally voices started to laugh next to her. Her loyal minions, Lauren and Jessica.

"What are you like doing at the mall? It's not like you're pretty enough to like pull any of _those _like outfits off." She said whilst pointing to the bags I held. 

"You should like just go buy something baggy from like Walmart, maybe like they won't look _that _hideous on like you, but who am I like kidding? Nothing like looks good on you! You're just a big ugly frump! Geez, like did you put on weight or like something? Because you like seem to like get fatter and uglier everytime I like see you, which I thought was like impossible. The same lanky, boring brown hair with like eyes to match."

"Awww, is like little Bella like going to cry? Crying like, isn't going to like help make you prettier or like thinner or like taller or blonde. Maybe you should like crawl into a hole so like no one can like see your disgusting face." She sneered.

I felt the waterworks getting ready to burst. Alice was seething with fury. I had never seen her so angry in my life, and she looked incredibly scary. She opened her mouth to argue back but I had already started to drop some of the bags and was currently stepping away from Kelly. 

It was all true. I was just a hideous toad that no one should ever be able to see. I wasn't pretty like Kelly, I wasn't thin or tall like Kelly. I was just this big, ugly frump as she so put it. Alice didn't deserve to hang around with someone like me. 

I was running now and I could hear Alice screaming at Kelly but also telling someone to go after me. 

I collapsed into tears when I had made it to the other side of the mall. 

It was deserted here, but I hardly noticed because the tears were rolling down my cheeks and splashing on the pavement. 

I heard footsteps approach me and I assumed it was Alice. "Alice, go away. I know you're not listening to a word I say, but just listen to me for once, you're better off without a loser like me hanging off your arm." I spoke in hiccuped sobs. 

"Well, it's lucky I'm not Alice then." The voice wasn't Alice's soft calming voice but a smooth, deep, masculine one instead.

"Edward?" I lifted my head from my hands and saw him kneeled in front of me. 

He wiped away another tear which strolled down my face. His hands felt wonderful and soothing against my skin.

"So I finally know about the ever elusive Kelly." 

I sniffled a little and then padded my eyes before I heard mysel saying, "Yeah, now you can go after her just like every other guy I know except Jasper and Emmett." I sneered at him. I realised what I had justsaid and my eyes got wide with surprise. The words just came out of my mouth, I didn't actually _mean _to speak them. 

I said, "I'm sorry for saying that, that was way out of line." at the same time he said, "I'm sorry?" In a confused manner. 

I sighed "Kelly's beautiful and every guy I know wants her at first sight." Another tear broke through and I muttered, "They all want her eventually."

"And you're not beautiful?" 

I chocked in an awful twisted laugh. I then saw his face was looking very serious, my laughter stopped immediately. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I find you very attractive to be truthful." 

"Haha, very funny."

"You think I'm joking?"

"Who wouldn't be? You heard what my sister said."

"First of all, you shouldn't listen to what she said because none of it is true." He lifted a finger to my chin so that I could look at him straight in the eye. "You _are_ beautiful, and you're not fat or ugly at all, I agree with what Alice tells Jasper when they don't know I'm listening. You don't see yourself very clearly, if you stop hiding behind your baggy clothes and your hair which has now been cut, people will see how pretty you are Bella. Kelly's nothing special, she's bringing you down because she feels threatened by you. Why else would she make your self-esteem so low? So what do you say? You should show that Kelly can't get to you. Otherwise, she's truly one in succeeding to bring you down." He stood up and I realised he was actually very tall, standing at least 6"2'. 

His words actually affected me and made me feel better. 

He offered me his hand and helped me to my feet. 

"Thank you Edward." 

"You're very welcome Bella."

He gave me a breathtaking crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile along with it. 

"I guess we should be getting back to Alice." 

"I guess we should." 

We walked in silence back to where we last were. He was so close to me that I if I moved my arm the tiniest bit, our arms and the back of our hands would be touching. 

The closer we neared to the other end of the mall, my teeth started to bit down harder on my lip. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

My small hands fit into his large, slender ones and it felt so _right. _

But I knew he wouldn't want someone like me and I felt my heart sink. 

We turned the corner and saw Alice picking up the shopping bags in anger with Jasper helping her and at the same time trying to calm her down. 

I didn't see Kelly or her sneering friends.

I walked over to Alice and hugged her. She instantly turned around and hugged me back and I knew that I had one great friend in my life.

Someone had actually stuck up for _me. _

"You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for." I whispered into her ear.

"And you're my best friend who should get a life." 

I smacked her playfully in the arm and she squealed out a "Kidding!" 

One thing and one thing only that I knew about today was that I would not let Kelly get to me anymore. 

That would certainly be harder than I thought. 

An: I thought I'd do a happy chapter. (: 

Please review, it makes my day happier! 


	4. Chapter 4

An: I hate to do this but...**I'm redoing this story**.

To put it bluntly:

1) I think that the chapters are too short, and are going too fast.

2) There is not much insight on Bella's past or all the torment and grief she went through with Kelly.

3) The characters are so OOC that it surprises me, and I think that I'm not really explaining much about the characters and it's more focused on the drama and dialogue happening.

4) I don't think that I can actually write about college when I know absolutely nothing about colleges. I'm 15. Not 20. I don't even know what goes on there or anything. So I'm going to change it to high school.

**There will be another authoress' note when I have started the remake. Thankyou .**


	5. Chapter 5

The new story/Re-do of this story is finally up and running!

Go check it out!

Love,

Lianas


	6. Chapter 6

Important, Please Read.

I went on holiday, which was fun as holidays go, but I had finished writing the second chapter in my other story and asked my cousin to post it online for me. Unfortunately, him not being used to computers or anything moderatly like this got it totally wrong and ended up deleting my story and my chapter somehow instead. So I wrote the first chapter again, and hopefully this time it is better.

You'll have to wait around a while though before chapter 2 is out because I can't remember half of how it goes seeing as holiday memories now take up my mind instead.

So thanks for being patient and not complaining and hopefully you'll read my story again.


End file.
